Will I see you
by Iana
Summary: Lena finally digs up the courage to tell Kara how she really feels.


Will I see you?

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome! This story has been swirling in my head for weeks now. At first I considered making it a long one but it didn't quite fit in my mind so I decided for a two-chapter one. The second one is going to be smut so if you don't dig that it's just a one chapter story then. .

This is based on my favorite scene of a soap opera I adore, but I don't own any characters, so…

If you're familiar with my work you know I have two other Supergirl stories pending updates. I haven't given up on them, Actually I'm revising everything, rewriting some parts that weren't working for me and will probably release another chapter for both of them this week. Thank you so much for your continuous support and feedback.

Love, Iana

CHAPTER 1

When it's all said and done will I see you?

When it's all said and done will I see you?

Now that my love is on

All the way on you, I won't turn it off

Would you do the same?

When it's all said and done will I see you?

I've been planting seeds in our ground

Watching us grow for a while

Pray the sun stays shining down on us

I hope it do

We committed our trust out loud

Like gravity, we swore to hold each other down

Build a circle, pray you always stay around

I do, Lord knows I do

MUSIC VIDEO FOR THIS SONG HERE: watch?v=qjY3T1XuAm4

It has started pretty nonchalantly. A comment Sam made about her and Kara being a couple - "It's just the way she looks at you." - and that had stayed with Lena all week. She'd twisted it over in her head, like a merry-go-round, trying to find meaning into what was said and what she'd experienced all that time they had known each other.

She realized she always flirted with Kara. It was something she couldn't avoid. Every time she came to her senses she played the friendship card but everyday was getting harder and harder to pretend her feelings were that shallow.

On a Friday night, three days without seeing Kara, sitting in her office without being able to work because her brain wouldn't focus on reports and spreadsheets, instead flashing images of Kara's smile, making her smell the sweet flowery scent of her perfume and hear her giggly, bubbly laugh, Lena has had enough.

That's how, on that same Friday night she finds herself knocking on Kara's apartment door, nibbling her lip in worry, stomach all the way down to her feet. The blonde opens the door with a smile, an excited "Lena!" and a hug that nearly knocked her courage off.

She gives herself a second to bask in the moment, in Kara's arms and softness and smell. There was a fear deep inside her that after she said what she came to say the blonde would pull away from her and Lena would never be close to her again.

"Lena, what happened? Why didn't you call, I'd have got us dinner or something." - Kara asks with a smile, closing the door after her friend.

The Luthor shakes her head softly, leads Kara to the couch and sits next to her, grabbing both of her hands. "Kara, I really need to talk to you about something. It's pretty important."

"You're scaring me," Kara answers with a nervous chuckle. "What happened?"

Lena turns her body to scooch closer, as close as she can physically get. Her heart is beating furiously, pounding on her throat, nearly coming out through her mouth.

The 30 minute drive had done very little to calm her down. She only feels more nervous staring into Kara's warm eyes. She takes a deep breath and Kara tilts her head to the side, eyes widened and searching.

"Why are you looking at me like this?"

"Sweetie, just tell me this: Am I understanding this all wrong?"

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked with a frown, expression slightly bewildered

"Kara, I'm not fitting in my home, I'm not myself anymore. I don't fit in my own body, my own thoughts. I'm not… I've lost my peace. I've lost my - Lena moved her arms in emphasis - concentration. I can't sleep or eat, I need to get them back, to keep living. I need to know if I'm alone in this, if this is a delirium, an illusion, something I've made up in my mind."

"Lena, I…"

Lena raises a hand. "No, wait. Listen, please."

Kara looks at her gobsmacked, blue eyes huge on her face. "I just want you to know, - Lena continues - that even if nothing comes out of this, it was worth it."

A tear slides down one of Kara's cheeks and Lena raises her hand to catch it, brushing her fingers softly over the damp skin. "All this, that I've lived alone, in the solitude of my thoughts and desires…you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Kara is frozen, tears dropping from her eyes like diamonds, shaking ever so slightly.

"Sweetie, everything I'm feeling hangs like this - she raises a hand to show Kara a small space between her thumb and forefinger - on a small thread of hope that comes from every time we meet, every time I smell your perfume or see your smile.

Kara's chest moves up and down, mouth opened in shock. Lena's voice is now deep and throaty, chest split wide open. "And it's great but I need to free myself from this agony, because it's killing me, and even if I suffer with it for the rest of my life Kara, I came here today because I need to tell you…"

Kara grabs the hand still on her knee and squeezes, eyes fixed on Lena's face as not to miss a moment. "I love you." The words left Lena's lips like a sigh, finally out in the open, free after so much time of captivity inside her heart.

Now that they are out in the open, though, and Lena's heart is a bleeding mass of hope in Kara's hands, Lena finally allows the tears swimming in her eyes to fall. Kara pauses at the revelation and as Lena drops her eyes to wait for the inevitable rejection, the blonde places a finger under her chin to guide her eyes back up again. Lena is met with the most beautiful smile, watery and bright.

"I love you too," she whispers and Lena thinks her brain has short-circuited. All she hears is a long, thin sound, deep inside her eardrums. Her heart is a painful staccato in her chest, breath puffing out with her nervous inhaling and exhaling.

She pulls Kara closer by the back of her knees, her hands clasping the blonde's forearms with thumbs brushing the soft skin on the inside that she had yearned to kiss so many times. She raises one hand to her shoulder then to her neck, eyes following the path of her touch. Kara has her eyes closed, lips parted, basking on the soft touches. Lena rubs two fingers over Kara's nose, the dip above her top lip then drags a fingernail softly over the bottom one, making Kara gasp.

They keep dancing over her cheeks, chin, then to contour a perfect ear, tugging gently on the lobe. Her thumb rubs the lower lip back and forth now. "Kara, open your eyes."

They do almost as if she's in a trance and Lena smiles, curling her other hand on the back of Kara's neck. She presses it gently on it and the blonde follows suit, swinging her torso forward and holding her weight on Lena's knees. The Luthor brushes a kiss on Kara's jaw, nosing her hair. She nibbles down her neck, over her collarbone, up her earlobe. She hears sighs and gasps and moans and feels Kara's pulse thrumming on the fingers she now has on her throat.

When she raises her head, Kara's eyes are unfocused, pupils the size of coins. Her cheeks are flushed and when she licks her lips to moist them Lena can wait no more. She presses her lips against Kara's and everything inside shifts and drops like she's skydiving. Lena moans loudly when Kara sighs and parts her lips further, the tip of her pink tongue touching Lena's lower lip shyly. The Luthor's hands tighten on her neck and skull as she tilts her head just a little to the side; enough to lick Kara's bottom lip then stick her tongue inside when the blonde opens her mouth wider. Kara's tongue rubs against hers then over her palate and Lena's eyes all but cross behind her closed eyelids. She tastes sweet but also salty from the tears, mouth pliant and warm, her tongue a little rough but deliciously wicked and talented.

In addition to that, Kara makes the most delectable sound, like little gasps and mewls, sighs and low moans that get Lena's arms all goosebumped and her spine tingles. Her cute little hands were now - one on Lena's hair, tugging at the scalp and driving her insane with want, the other one squeezing her thigh in the rhythm of Lena's tongue, each swipe, a squeeze.

Breathing is no longer a physical necessity but a bother, so they take gasping pulls of air between kisses, and don't know if the lightheaded feeling is from lack of axygen or the experience.

After minutes, hours, years, seconds, Kara pulls her head back then lowers her forehead against Lena's, gulping air. She raises both hands to cup Lena's cheeks, thumbs brushing the contours of her razor sharp jaw.

"God, oh my God!" She whispers against Lena's lips, diving into a heated kiss once more. After such a long time she's exactly where she wants to be.


End file.
